


You Are Enough

by soundofthestars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundofthestars/pseuds/soundofthestars
Summary: Adrien had disappointed his father (and was told exactly that by the man himself). Marinette just so happens to be out as Adrien is clearing his head, but Adrien can’t approach as himself.





	

Adrien stepped out into the chilly winter air, eyes burning before the cold even had time to reach him. His hands shook as he ran them over his face, fingers dragging through his hair harshly. The words his father had spoken were etched into his mind.

 _Skipping fencing and modeling yesterday? What was so important that you felt the need to not show up? You have disappointed me, Adrien._ He could practically hear his father silently adding that he had disappointed his mother as well.

What was Adrien to say? _Sorry, father, I was busy saving Paris. Again. You’re welcome, by the way._ Yeah that would go over well. A disappointment, huh? The words cut deeper than he ever thought they would. He had nightmares of this happening. And now that it had come to life it made him feel ill.        

“Don’t worry about it. Let’s go watch a movie. Gorilla isn’t with us today.” Plagg suggested. Adrien shook his head.

“No. He’s not with me because I have disappointed my father. Everyone has the day off. That doesn’t make getting away any fun. I just want to wander around for a while. Clear my head.” With that, Plagg disappeared back into Adrien’s pocket.

His feet carried him for an hour and somehow he ended up at the tower not too long after, staring up at the tall structure that never failed to amaze him.

Except now. All he saw was something that would someday fall. How sad a day that would be. With a sigh he turned away. Maybe it was time to go home. Maybe his father would hear him out and then Adrien would promise to do better.

That was when he saw her.

 

 **Marinette.**  
She was sprawled out in the snow, just lying there. Adrien started towards her, a slight feeling of amusement stirring. What in the world was she doing? But then he stopped. Marinette would just avoid him. She always seemed to find a way to say a lot but nothing at all. And it only happened with him. With everyone she was kind, helpful. She listened.

“Plagg, _transforme moi._ ” Adrien ducked behind a bush, whispering. Plagg complained. There wasn’t even any danger. Adrien pleaded with his eyes. Plagg grumbled but did as he was told.

With a more confident spring in his step, Chat crept closer to Marinette.

_“Salut, ma princesse. Comment allez-vous?“_

Marinette sat up. Chat smiled when he noticed the snow clinging to the back of her hat. A hat that reminded him of a ladybug. How cute.

“Chat Noir? Is there something wrong?” Marinette looked around with worry until he crouched down beside her.

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you cold?” He asked. She shook her head, smiling. Marinette acted so differently around Chat than she did Adrien. He wished he could figure her out.

“Enjoying the cold air. It feels so nice, doesn’t it?”

“Eh, too cold for this cat.” Chat sat down anyway, crisscrossing his legs. Despite the cold, this was calming. Just sitting with someone, even in silence, made him feel slightly better. His eyes shut. This was okay. His father’s disappointment may have been more apparent this time, but it was nothing completely new. Sitting with Marinette calmed him quicker than he thought possible.

Chat’s eyes flew open when he felt something being wrapped around his neck. It was a pale green scarf. He caught Marinette’s hands and held them so they cradled his face.

“What’s the matter?” Her fingers were freezing. How long had she been out here?

“Nothing.” He lied before letting go of Marinette’s hands. “This is so warm. Thank you, Marinette.”

“Want to go up to the tower?”

The question surprised him. Never would Marinette ask that question so easily. Not with Adrien, at least. _Being Chat would mean less disappointment for everyone,_ Chat thought to himself. It would certainly be easier for him. When he was Chat he was himself. He was who he wanted to be. Adrien didn’t have to be around anymore. “Don’t you have to be home soon?”

“No. I have another few hours. So, are you up for it? Or are you a scaredy-cat?”

“Me? Never!” Chat declared before holding his hand out for Marinette. Gingerly she took it. And off he went. Marinette didn’t seem frightened, Chat noticed, as they shot to dangerous heights.

 

“Family problems?”

Chat’s head snapped up and he stood up straight, feeling defensive. His father wasn’t really the problem. Adrien just never quite reached his expectations. Marinette noticed his expression and back-tracked.

“I have them too, you know. Father and mother always expect me to help them out, even when they know I have work to do. I don’t want to own the shop. I want to design and make clothes. I feel bad though when I leave them to fend for themselves. So I help them. It’s an endless cycle.” Marinette leaned against the railing, pointing in the direction she lived. “There.”

Chat was quiet. Maybe Marinette wasn’t so different.

“My father..” Chat paused as he took a moment to perch on the railing, staring out at the snowy city. “He has high expectations for me. I take extra lessons after school for a variety of things almost every day. But yesterday I missed my lessons for the first time. I was out helping Ladybug, saving Paris again. Today he said I disappointed him. He scolded me himself instead of Nath- instead of his employees.” Chat smiled sadly. “I disappointed my mother as well, I suppose.”

“Did she say you did?”

“No. But father was thinking that. I just want to make him proud of me. I strive for A’s and perfection. But it’s never really enough.”

“I think it’s enough.” Marinette spoke suddenly. She was smiling. “As long as you know you’ve tried your best, I’m sure your dad will take notice sooner or later.” There was a pause. “I’m proud of you, Chat. And I’m proud of who you are when you’re not Chat Noir. You seem kind and caring, despite all your joking around. Ladybug is lucky to team up with you. I’m sure she’s proud of you as well.”

Chat laughed, shrugging. He felt a warmth in his cheeks. Embarrassment. For now he ignored Marinette’s pride for him. “He’s never around to take notice of my good behavior. He only notices the bad, only addresses the mistakes.” He stood, balancing on the railing, hands outstretched to keep him upright. “I guess it doesn’t matter, really. I should let it go, stop caring so much.”

“Easier said than done. You want to make him happy just as I want to make my parents happy. You can’t just let it go.”

Chat hopped down and leaned in towards Marinette, determined. “I will let it go.”

Marinette smiled gently and pulled Chat in for a warm hug. Chat, no, Adrien, sighed silently. Tears pricked at his eyes. He wanted to make his father proud, wanted him to notice just once. But it seemed like an impossible dream.

_“You are enough.”_

And maybe that was true. Adrien was enough, wasn’t he? Marinette thought so. Nino thought so. He was enough.

 

Adrien stood by his locker with Nino chattering away at his ear. Yesterday’s conversation with Marinette was all he could think about. When he saw her walk down the hall with Ayla, his face warmed. His opinion of Marinette had improved, changed slightly.

As if feeling him staring, she happened to glance over at the wrong time. Someone collided with her. Quickly Adrien walked forward to help her pick up her books. Her nose may have been red from the cold but her cheeks were blooming with embarrassment.

Okay, so, maybe he still viewed her as the awkward, clumsy girl she was, but found it a tad bit more endearing.


End file.
